


Being His (#52 Own)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [97]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a simple explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being His (#52 Own)

Ian threw his t-shirt into the wash with Charlie's bed linens that still stank of bandages and wound cream.

"That's an interesting tattoo." Ian looked at Alan then looked at his arm. "Not that one." Ian touched the base of his neck. "That's Fermat's Spiral, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"It's funny." Alan began folding his own laundry. "Charlie used to doodle that on the inside of his math books. Or if he and Donnie had the same toy that would go on his. He keeps saying you're his… He means that literally?"

"Yes."

"I can't… comprehend."

"I'm his. It's that easy."


End file.
